Chicken Poofs (episode)
|previous=Frenemy Mine |next=Stupid Cupid }} Chicken Poofs is the sixteenth episode of Season 7. Information Poof has a fairy disease called Chicken Poofs which turns him into a chicken...one catch, it's contagious, so anyone he sneezes on turns into a chicken! Dr. Rip Studwell has the cure, but Poof becomes afraid of the needle and runs away. Can Timmy and Cosmo catch him before he turns the whole of Dimmsdale into chickens? Meanwhile, due to an accident involving all the medicine to be dropped, Dr. Rip Studwell and Wanda have to travel to a cave in Fairy World in search for more. Characters present *Timmy Turner *Poof *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Dr. Rip Studwell *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Doug Dimmadome *Vicky (non-speaking cameo) *Insurance workers *The Dinklebergs *Denzel Crocker *Dolores-Day Crocker *Indian Fairies *Martha *Chet Ubetcha *Other Townspeople Places *Fairy World *Dimmsdale *U-Bet-Yer-Life Insurance *Chicken Dippin' Dippadome *Chicken Temple *Fairy Pharmacy *Turner's house *Crocker's House *Fairy World *Pirate Stadium Synopsis Timmy and Cosmo are waken up in the middle of the night, because of some mysterious chicken sounds, they wake up and find out that Poof has got the Chicken Poofs and that Wanda has called Dr. Rip Studwell. Cosmo gets the Chicken Poofs too, but Timmy doesn't because Wanda put him in the fishbowl to protect him. The doctor comes in but when he's about to give Poof the booster shot, he flees, so they all go behind him. When they get downstairs, Timmy finds that Poof has already infected Mr and Mrs Turner, so they continue chasing him. After Poof infects Crocker, they catch him and when Dr. Rip Studwell is about to vaccinate Poof he drops the vaccine and tells Wanda to go and get more, but she takes him with her. Cosmo and Timmy follow Poof to the U-bet-your-life Insurance company, the and the Pirate Stadium. Meanwhile, Doug Dimmadome's chicken truck fails to come so he starts hunting all the people Poof turns into chickens. Meanwhile in the Fairy jungle, Dr. Rip Studwell tells Wanda to go inside the temple and get the mystical Cluck Flower, telling her that only females come out alive. Successfully she gets out alive but some Indian fairies want to sacrifice her to the giant eel that lives in the volcano. She gets alive but burned and Studwell gives the flower to a girl in the Fairy Pharmacy, so she gives her 20 % off. Meanwhile Poof goes to Doug's restaurant to the place where the chicken's are fried, and gets stuck in the Supe Sticky Sauce. Wanda and Dr. Rip Studwell appear and he reveals thet the giant booster shot is a toy and the medicine is drunk from a cup. Poof heals, and all the people he infected are healed, so Timmy wishes that fryers break. Doug thinks he's ruined but Timmy tells him that he still has the eggs that the chickens laid, so he turns his restaurant into Egg Dipping Dippadome. Wanda, still mad at the Doctor, poofs him into the giant eel in the volcano. Trivia *This episode aired in the United Kingdom first on November 2, 2009. *This episode aird on January 14, 2010 in Latin America *The Pirate Stadium that first appeared in Odd Pirates returns in this episode. *Vicky cameos near the end of the episode inside one of the cages, meaning she was also turned into a chicken. *Mom and Dad, (in chicken form) kiss in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7